


Смирение

by xenosha



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Human Sacrifice, Mental Breakdown, Murder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: "Покуда не осознаешь ценность жизни и смерти, бродить тебе по земле".
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine & Everyone, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 2





	Смирение

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Humbleness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597342) by [xenosha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha)



> посвящается Тихоне.  
> на др стекложору дарят стекло в крови, которое ещё и горит вместо свечки <З

В кровавых землях ночь.

Осколки витражей хрустят под сапогами. От черного света слезятся глаза. Колонны подпирают темноту, темнота скрадывает капители; пол – красный мрамор.

Она стоит чуть в стороне – белая, холодная, наблюдающая. По венам струится черная кровь, под белой кожей пульсируют хорошо проглядывающиеся сосуды; Оскар замечает это, когда она поднимает руку с кинжалом.

 _Не трогай лезвие,_ ветром проносится в голове, и Оскар подчиняется. Он удобнее перехватывает клинок и чувствует, как по руке иглами проходят мурашки: меч Разрушения сочится магией, даже прячась под видом простого кинжала.

С не своей отстраненностью Оскар смотрит на то, как у него трясутся руки, и, цепляясь за эту мысль, пытается успокоить дрожь. Завязанное в узел сердце бьётся тихо и больно глубоко в груди.

Салем молчит, и на лице у нее, знает Оскар, нет ни улыбки, ни усмешки, ни сочувствия. Она отходит в сторону, шурша тканью, и тенью замирает подле колонны: притаившаяся в темноте опасность.

Оскар подходит к алтарю, стоящему в центре зала, и приседает на корточки, прислонившись лбом к холодному камню. Острые узоры, сделанные не человеческой рукой, впиваются в кожу, и Оскар крепче стискивает кинжал, ища в нем поддержку.

Чужеродная магия больно впивается ему в ладонь.

Они замирают так на время: клубок тревоги и отстранённый надзиратель. Оскар не может заставить себя встать, а Салем не собирается его подгонять. В ее руках – все время мира.

По колоннам кровью стекают минуты.

***

Время замирает – и начинает свой ход снова, когда из глубины зала раздаются шаги. Быстрые, но уверенные; Оскар заставляет себя поднять голову и вглядеться в вырисовывающийся силуэт.

Он узнает его сразу – по ширине плеч, по походке. Кинжал Разрушения словно вибрирует в руках, и Оскар не решается окликнуть идущего – боится эха, да и собственного голоса заодно. Ноги не держат.

Конечно же, это он. Он всегда был смелее прочих. В эту минуту Оскару приходит паскудная мысль, что лучше бы им всем быть трусами.

\- Ну… привет? – слабо улыбается Жон, встав так, чтобы не видеть молчаливую тень у колонн. Оскар поднимает на него глаза и чувствует, как сжимаются лёгкие, не давая вдохнуть; руки идут ходуном, и кинжал царапает древний камень.

\- Ну ты чего? – пугается Жон и садится на колени рядом, положив на плечо руку. – Все нормально. Все…

\- Что – нормально? – давит из себя Оскар, чувствуя, как рукоять впивается ему в кожу. Дышать тяжело.

Жон пожимает плечами:

\- Ну, значит, скоро будет нормально. Всё всегда возвращается в норму.

Оскар фыркает – или, скорее, истерически всхлипывает; короткий звук отпрыгивает от колонн и высокого потолка, разрезает воздух. Спокойствие Жона даёт трещину, и он отшатывается, рукой пытаясь нащупать эфес меча.

Но меча нет, и эхо скоро стихает; Жон медленно выдыхает и протягивает Оскару руку.

\- Давай, - улыбается он, - быстрее начнем – быстрее кончим, да?

Оскар смотрит на него мутным, нечетким взглядом, и принимает руку скорее автоматически. Он опирается о камень и пытается привести в относительный порядок голову, пока Жон деланно деловито устраивается на алтаре.

На нем нет ни доспехов, ни его любимой толстовки - какая-то старая рубашка; когда он ободряюще улыбается мальчику, его губы дрожат.

Оскар чувствует, как в его сердце несмело вливается чужая уверенность, и невыплаканные слезы высыхают.

\- Прости меня, - шепчет он.

\- Мне не за то на тебя злиться, - качает головой Жон.

Оскар не делает замах и втыкает кинжал как есть; промахивается – Жон судорожно хватает ртом воздух, - но магия разрезает рёбра, как масло. Оскара снова начинает трясти, и лезвие ходит ходуном, разрезая грудь; в конце концов, кровь идёт горлом, и Жон обмякает.

Зрение плывет, холодными нитями на лицо ложатся слёзы; Оскар закрывает ему веки – и оставляет два кровавых отпечатка.

\- Что ты чувствуешь? – впервые подаёт голос Салем. Она не зла и не довольна – спокойная, непоколебимая.

У Оскара нет сил на ненависть к ней.

\- Я… я его больше не услышу, - шепчет он, пытаясь чёрный клубок размотать в слова вместо воя, - я не… не хочу…

Оскар утыкается Жону в ещё тёплую руку; слёзы стоят камнем в горле.

\- Прощай, друг.

Его скручивает горе и тошнотворный запах крови; он словно на карусели – мир кружится вокруг него. _Говори, Оскар,_ слышит он шепотом в голове, и говорит – нескладно, болезненно; он-его-не-увидит, никогда-больше-не, тошнит, болит сердце; Салем прерывает его задумчивым:

\- Достаточно.

Оскар должен был разрыдаться в этот момент, но игла ее голоса действует как пощёчина, и эмоции высыхают.

\- Закончи дело.

Оскар кивает, снова берет кинжал в руку и ведёт его сквозь кровоточащую плоть; он вспоминает, как когда-то тётушка забила корову, и представляет себе её вместо человека. Линия сквозь рёбра, другая, симметричная ей; ещё одна – от кончика грудины до солнечного сплетения. Клинок проходит мягко, бесшумно: магия разрушает всё на своём пути.

Рубашка пропитывается кровью, и то же делает алтарь – кровь не стекает с него, будто камень – губка; кинжал в крови, и в крови руки. Оскар надеется, что не дотрагивался до лица – от этой мысли его передёргивает.

Салем жестом руки зажигает магию на кончиках пальцев, и истекающее кровью тело поднимается в воздух; дорожка из красных капель теряется в мраморных разводах.

Оскар оборачивается в последний раз глянуть на Жона, но тот уже потонул в темноте.

Но ему всё равно кажется, что он все ещё чувствует взгляд его глаз на затылке.

И другие – алые, глядящие из темноты – спереди; буравят его, оценивают, примеряют на себя. Оскар так сильно её ненавидит.

…хотел бы ненавидеть, но шёпот в груди успокаивает, напоминает: _все к лучшему._

Оскар заставляет себя в это верить.

***

Рен приходит тихо, привычно ступая по камню мягкой походкой: он дотрагивается до Оскара – и тот отскакивает прочь, выставив руку с кинжалом в защитном жесте. Краем сознания – вероятно, даже не своим – отмечает, что, видимо, Оз не раз пользовался этим клинком.

Только следующей мыслью он понимает, что пытается защититься от друга.

Рен бледен; в его обычном спокойствии острыми тенями таится напряжение: прячется в сжатых губах, в морщинке между бровей. Он смотрит на руки Оскара – и Оскар знает, что он на них видит.

Кровь друга.

И все же Рен собирает себя в кулак – сминает себя, как неудачный черновик – и чуть-чуть улыбается мальчику. Ничего не говорит, чтобы не сделать хуже; но он всегда говорит так мало, что Оскар почти научился читать его мысли.

«Что бы ни произошло после, в этом нет твоей вины»

«Мы оба знаем, что это необходимо»

Оскар вспоминает, как мертвел взгляд Жона, и это, наверное, отражается у него на лице: Рен вздрагивает, подходит ближе и чуть-чуть ерошит ему волосы.

\- Никто больше с этим не справится, Оскар, - мягко говорит он, и в уголках глаз у него что-то блестит. – Это важно для всего человечества.

Последняя фраза отдается в груди эхом, стучит между рёбрами и впивается в сердце; Оскар, окаменевший, шепчет:

\- Ты хороший друг, Рен.

\- Ты тоже, Оскар. Был и будешь.

Рен со спокойной уверенностью ложится на алтарь, для удобства спустив вниз косу, и замирает, прикрыв глаза.

Он выглядит спящим.

Он выглядит спящим навсегда, когда Оскар вонзает ему в сердце нож.

Кровь струится из его груди медленно – может, потому что в этот раз Оскару удалось попасть; может, сердце не с такой скоростью перегоняло кровь у флегматичного воина. Оскар утыкается ему в руку лбом и говорит несколько прощальных слов.

\- Что это значит? – спрашивает Салем.

Голос дрожит:

\- Ритуальное прощание… мистральское. Древнее. Так отпускают родных. – Оскар улыбается, и у него сводит губы: - Я думаю… Рен бы оценил…

Он говорил эти слова родителям, им его обучила тетя; Рен ему старший брат… был им… Сквозь слёзы Оскар едва видит, куда ведёт нож, и один разрез с отвратительным чавком уходит слишком глубоко и почти царапает камень.

\- Рен не простит меня, что я так неаккуратен, - бормочет Оскар то ли себе, то ли Салем.

Собственный дрожащий голос не помогает успокоиться, и мальчик рукавом пытается стереть влагу с мокрых щек.

***

Он знает, кто придёт следующей – и всё равно неприятный холод змеится вдоль позвоночника от ожидания. Но когда раздаются шаги – слишком лёгкие, недостаточно шумные, - Оскар думает, что ошибся.

Но она выныривает из темноты – в блеклой юбке, поношенной кофте, и вся будто выцветшая; только лицо разрезает мечтательная улыбка. Она смотрит на алтарь, на дорожку крови, на Оскара – и словно воодушевляется больше.

\- Нора, - зовёт её Оскар. – Ты…

Она пожимает плечами.

\- Я скоро увижу их, - говорит она без страха. – Будет там сказочная Вальхалла или что поскучнее – они все там. Представляю, как они с Пиррой уже не могут наговориться!

Оскар не может улыбнуться ей в ответ – с кровью её команды на руках, на лице, в зале, пропитанном запахом железа; но Нора не видит черно-красного взгляда и не чувствует вины и горечи.

Она улыбается – человек, у которого никого не осталось.

\- Я столько лет не говорила с родителями.

Оскару кажется, что его мышцы покрылись коррозией.

Он опускается на колени, не держась на ногах, и захлёбывается словами и слезами: он хочет помочь, извиниться, ободрить, встряхнуть за плечи – её и себя; но его сводит приступ, и он обнимает себя за плечи, не в силах выдавить хоть слово.

Нора обнимает его, прижимает к себе, не боясь испачкаться в алом; она бормочет ему ласковую чепуху, покачиваясь в стороны, и мучительно похожа на тетю.

Только когда тетя делала так, Оскар плакал из-за забитой коровы.

Нора поднимает его лицо двумя пальцами за подбородок, тыльной стороной ладони стирает слёзы – и кровь; говорит мягко:

\- Мы все согласились на этот план, помнишь? Я верю в него. Жон верит… верил в него, - на оговорке ее голос чуть подскакивает, но она берет себя в руки мгновенно, - и Рен тоже. Была б моя воля, я бы уронила на себя молот и дело с концом! Но план есть план, да?

Оскар издает смешок – или что-то, что должно было им быть: получился несчастный писк. Нора обнимает его крепко-крепко. Он знает, что она права, но знание лежит подо льдом, и лёд пожирает сердце: его вина, в конечном счёте – только его; если бы он… если б только он не родился…

 _Был бы другой,_ подсказывает Оз. _Прости._

Оскар кусает себя за губу и говорит, пытаясь совладать с голосом:

\- Он… любит тебя. И всегда… всегда-всегда…

\- Вместе-вместе, - шепчет Нора с тоской и нежностью. – Спасибо, Оскар. За всё.

Ее улыбка вздрагивает, когда она кашляет кровью. Но за мгновение успевает вернуть на лицо улыбку – кривоватую, блестящую от густой жидкости.

***

\- Нет, - шепчет Оскар, рассмотрев следующий силуэт. – Нет, нет, пожалуйста…

Он не сдерживается и бежит в темноту – навстречу; чуть поскальзывается на окровавленном мраморе и влетает прямо ей в руки.

\- Оскар? Ты чего! – вскрикивает Руби, когда он выворачивается и вцепляется ей в предплечья. Оскар чувствует, что давит слишком сильно, но какая ей будет разница до синяков, если…

Когда…

\- П-почему ты, - спрашивает; на слёзы нет сил, но в горле ком. – Не надо… не сейчас…

\- Ну нет, лидер должен подать команде хороший пример! – Руби пытается отшутиться, но она испугана – запахом крови, взглядом Салем, самим Оскаром? Скорее всего, последним – он не хотел бы видеть самого себя сейчас.

Он вряд ли захочет видеть себя хоть ещё раз в своей жизни.

Руби пытается обнять его – у нее тёплые, мягкие, чистые руки; Оскар отшатывается. Бормочет:

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты тоже была в их крови. – Давит улыбку. Если Жон мог, если Нора могла… он когда-то надеялся, что мог бы стать хорошей частью их команды…

Живот скручивает в узел, и он только чудом не отхаркивает содержимое желудка. Руби держит его за плечи, и когда Оскар приходит в себя – вцепляется в нее, отчаянно целует в шею; он ее больше никогда не увидит – он хочет ее видеть – он хочет помнить ее живой… Руби принимает поцелуи нежно, дотрагивается губами до его уха – невесомо, ласково.

\- Ты единственная во всем мире, - неловко бормочет он ей; голос хрипит. Он чувствует, что она улыбается, и от этого становится только хуже.

\- Ну, чтобы попасть в этот топ-1, нам всё-таки нужен мир, да? – говорит Руби наигранно весело. – Да и вообще мир, который есть, лучше мира, которого нет?

Салем фыркает, и этот звук разносится по залу эхом.

Это отрезвляет их обоих.

Руби берет Оскара за щеки и улыбается ему:

\- Ты единственный, кто с этим справится. Я верю в тебя. Все мы. – Она привлекает его к себе и целует; Оскар пытается запомнить этот момент – каждую его составляющую.

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет он ей на ухо.

\- И я, - кивает Руби.

Он отводит глаза и быстрым ударом перерезает ей горло.

Ее лицо не меняется – светлое, надеющееся; а из раны на шее хлещет кровь, и вся одежда – в крови, и Оскар – в ее крови. Во всяком случае, ей нравился красный…

Он берет её тело на руки и несёт к алтарю. Салем молчит, пускай Оскар и отступился от плана.

И он – Оз – догадываются, почему она не противится.

***

Больше сил на эмоции не остаётся; сердце осталось где-то там – с Руби, с Норой. Со всеми.

Вайсс молчит с покорностью – за свою жизнь она привыкла подчиняться року. Белое платье всё в красных разводах.

Блейк бледна. Бормочет что-то о том, чтобы ничего не говорил ее маме.

Янг – последняя живая – тусклая и молчаливая. У нее никого не осталось.

И вскоре не остаётся и у Оскара.

***

Он уже ничего не чувствует, когда последнее тело пожирает темнота. Салем идёт вперёд, туда же, и Оскар следует за ней – скорее для того, чтобы что-то делать, прячась от мыслей, чем осознанно.

Они входят в комнатку, давящую теснотой, и щелчком пальцев Салем зажигает свечи. Неровный магический свет отражается в луже крови; они все здесь... обескровленные, пустые. Чужеродные.

Они молчат, но Салем молчит иначе; Оскар слышит ее дыхание – впервые за всё время, что они здесь. Она задумчива. Она потревожена.

Из безвольных пальцев Оскара забирают кинжал – он не противится, хотя без магических потоков, впивающихся в руку, становится пусто. Она поднимает подол, белоснежной ступней вступает в кровь: ее, оказывается, натекло по лодыжку в ложбину в полу.

Она оборачивается к Оскару, и тот видит на ее лице эмоции.

\- Спасибо.

Она срезает себе голову кинжалом, и тот разрезает позвоночник с той же лёгкостью, с которой проходил сквозь плоть и ребра. Тело рассыпается в пепел, не достигая пола, и пепел тонет в крови; с громким дребезгом падает на камень клинок.

Она поняла.

Проклятие снято.

Все кончено.

Никого не осталось.

Мысли падают каплями, но слёз больше нет, и нет ликования. Оскар садится на пол, подбирает колени; в голове пусто-пусто – не слышно ни слов, ни эмоций, ни-че-го.

Решившись на что-то, Оскар поднимает клинок и пересаживается ближе к телам друзей.


End file.
